


Things

by Adane_beinleumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kakashi's Anbu team, Kakashi's small Uchiha quest, M/M, Porn & Plot, it's kinda dark I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adane_beinleumi/pseuds/Adane_beinleumi
Summary: None of it is what it seems.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Things

I want him, thinks Kakashi, seeing his youngest teammate leave with his friend, both of them, in fact. Itachi would be more difficult to get, though. Kakashi remembers himself too well when he has just entered Anbu. The prospect of touching somebody except when in a fight or training let alone prolonging this touch hasn’t even crossed his mind. Was he touched without permission… Well, maybe he wouldn’t try to kill the team member, shinobi rules, and all that, but a few punches in the face were certain to occur.

So, Itachi needs more delicate handling, more profound planning. Maybe I shouldn’t start with him, thinks Kakashi watching yellow, red, and pinkish leaves lay on the grayish pavement. Autumn is here. So, first Itachi should become familiar with the thought sex exists. Second, he should realize quite well I’m the one having it, too. Maybe, see me in some sort of ambiguous situation. Just like a spying mission. Thinking of it this way makes everything so much easier. A slight smile crosses Kakashi’s face. He can even combine two stages in one considering he wants Shisui as well, and he’s way closer to Itachi than Kakashi himself. 

Feels like a nice plan.

There’s a little problem, though. And it’s called intuition. 

Kakashi knows too well he's broken. Tenzo was the first to make him realize that, but Tenzo is broken too. And both Uchihas should be feeling that or at least having the silver bell of intuition ring at the backs of their heads at sight.

And it's kohai that approaches him from his back, Kakashi doesn't need to check his chakra, he just knows the feeling. Two cripples with some of their wounds matching, and, well, Tenzo started that. He’s the one to blame.

Doesn't help to want something whole less.

Last flashes of bright black hair disappear in between the trees surrounding Anbu training ground assigned to their team. Tenzo watches how his head turns, following them.

“What, you aren't going to ask if I fuck every teammate I have?”

“No,” says Tenzo bluntly, “it doesn't matter.”

And Kakashi can't resist putting his fingers into thick brown hair and luring him closer just to press into the tree and kiss. He learned fast that Tenzo can handle roughness as he would have tolerated a bitter end of an unfortunate mission, but he wouldn't respond to it. He would let Kakashi bite his skin and bruise his hands and legs. But he'd stay silent. However, it takes only a few tender touches to turn him into a moaning mess, soft and ready under the fingers.

“You are turned on so quickly,” whispers Tenzo as Kakashi's fingers get under his upper shirt.

Kakashi doesn't want to talk about that, so he licks his lips leaving his mouth a bit open. He saw a girl doing so during the last mission, and her man seemed to be content enough, but Tenzo just chuckles backing off a little.

“It's not like you,” he says with an amused look in his eyes.

“How do you know what's like me?”

“It either feels like you or it doesn't,” answers Tenzo, and amusement is quickly wiped off by anxiety on his face.

“You shouldn't be so sure I exist.” Kakashi cannot hold it within his throat. It’s painful, even though it shouldn't be.

Tenzo wraps him closely, and it hurts, too, and Kakashi gets annoyed. He has two problems now he can’t handle alone. Kakashi doesn’t want to be somebody, but he needs it to get Shisui. Kakashi doesn't want to become whole, but he needs it to get Itachi. So, he has to learn how to imitate it at least. Tenzo twitches under him and gasps as Kakashi's fingers stroke his back where the skin is cool and smooth. Maybe, it's not about taking, thinks Kakashi biting kohai's neck, feeling Tenzo arching, pressing himself closer and closer, moaning softly as Kakashi tangles his fingers into sweaty brown hair, maybe it's about being taken.

***

Once I'll let Tenzo have me, thinks Kakashi as he watches Shisui perform the kata. It's nice to be a squad captain, he has the full right to watch anybody close to his subordinates. Shisui’s movements are smooth and quick as he rushes from one corner of the training ground to the next, face suddenly harsh and bitter. 

There must be layers and layers of pain behind Shisui's bright smiles and sparkling eyes especially after he had to kill so many of his kin to save the whole clan from being wiped out. It would be so breathtaking to get it out of him, see him turned inside out, thinks Kakashi as he meets Shisui's gaze shortly. 

Shisui stumbles a little and Kakashi smirks watching him finishing the kata with little uneasiness visible only to the professional eye. Kakashi jumps down off the tree brunch making sure the flexibility of his back is well highlighted while he lands. He feels an urge to taste this solid something that is glowing through Shisui right away but stops himself. He needs more preparation to get the young Uchiha genius who is smiling, waiting for him to come closer. Closer. And for that… Well, he will have Tenzo fuck him sooner than he expected.

***

He fingers himself and Tenzo's cock would suit him perfectly. Kakashi is alone in the room and is getting uncomfortable without humble warmth and wet skin close and bending under the fingers. It's a subtle longing almost unnoticeable. Maybe this is what he was looking for. Kakashi makes an effort to remember the feeling, but it grows too big and barely manageable.

“Fuck,” he moans, “Tenzo… Tenzo…”

There are steps close in the corridor, but Kakashi won't stop.

“Senpai, did you call me?” Kakashi doesn't mean to answer, it's enough of the task for him just to breathe, and the shoji opens a bit. Tenzo is polite enough not to enter, and Kakashi cannot see his face properly, but, well, it's not a chance to be missed. And Kakashi separates his thighs wider and puts a second finder in himself.  


“Do you need me?” Asks Tenzo and his voice is still and undisturbed as if he doesn't hear thin gasps and moans and a rumbling in senpai's voice.

Kohai does tend to have rather weird ideas of what a proper invitation is, thinks Kakashi as he gets his fingers out of himself with a dissatisfied shiver, and gets up from the bed. Should he highlight additionally that he wants to be touched and longs to have something in his hole again or not?... Though Kakashi is naked from his waist down and his cock is stone-hard, Tenzo looks strictly into his eye and doesn't even blush. He knows very well Tenzo won't make a move before he is certain, so he just has to make him certain.

“I do,” says Kakashi, feeling his dick twitching. He knows everything that is going to happen in a minute. He knows all the details, and it’s fascinating, as now he has a new trick to learn. Tenzo pretends he isn't noticing senpai’s hard cock, but, well, it's too old of a game to be played fairly. “Come in.”

Tenzo steps into the room and gets caught with pale fingers wrapping gently around his wrists. He can get rid of them in less than one move if that is his wish, but it's Kakashi, and he is so weak now having entered unknown territory. Senpai may seem weak if he needs it for some reason, but with Tenzo he's the one to be sure, to be in control. Well, Kakashi is usually in control, that's his job after all. Tenzo suspects senpai is doing this only to make his hunt for two Uchihas more effective, but he wants to try anyway. Kakashi is so persistent in his blindness.

Senpai clings to him as soon as the shoji are shut and his body is so hot and his hard dick is pressed against Tenzo's thigh, as Kakashi strokes his lips with a steady finger, and Tenzo opens his mouth sucking its very top, making senpai press harder, and.

“Ouch,” a painful smile cracks Kakashi's face, “your trousers are too rough. Take them off.”

“Why is everybody so obsessed with penetration”, murmurs Tenzo absentmindedly into Kakashi’s skin. He has fourteen scars on his chest and seven on his back and Tenzo asked several times to make sure they appeared before he became Kakashi’s kohai. Kakashi tugs brown hair making Tenzo get his head up from nuzzling his neck with a movement so sharp it hurts.

“Everybody?”

“You,” replies Tenzo with a hint of a sigh. He would be grateful to live to see the day when senpai stops being so uncertain about… everything. Tenzo in particular. 

“Why not? It’s pleasant.”

Tenzo wouldn’t agree if senpai was asking him personally, but he isn’t. 

“Aren't you fed up with pain?”

He is definitely not, but this is a nice thought. If Tenzo who’s a little less broken than he is, asks about this, maybe others would, too. Kakashi has to try it, now. He licks Tenzo’s lips with broad and wet movements and kohai groans melting into his exposed body. So easy. He has to incorporate it into his usual tactics. Kakashi misses the moment Tenzo’s arms grab his back and he ends up on kohai’s laps, legs wide straddled, cock exposed in a most obvious manner possible.

It feels so painfully vulnerable.

Kakashi loves it to the point he allows himself to enjoy it. To lean on Tenzo’s chest, put fingers on the nape of his neck, stroke around his throat, run a hand through his hair still lank and cool, let Tenzo kiss him the way kohai prefers, slow and thorough, rib his cock against Tenzo’s stomach, feel fingers caressing him from the waist down, even wait a bit smelling his skin while Tenzo moves his trousers down and finally feel his now bare dick moving right next to his own.

I’ll get fucked right now, thinks Kakashi and tries to remember the sequence, the steps Tenzo took to get him like that, effective tactics easy to reproduce. Kakashi expects Tenzo to get his cock inside right away or try at the very least, but Tenzo just slips with his wet dick in between his separated buttocks. The hot slickery movements feel so intense Kakashi’s thoughts get mingled. He tries to linger to them, not let them go, it’s an experiment he has to observe, to take notes after all, but Tenzo slowly kisses his neck, going up to his jaw with a sloppy hot tongue, and okay. Weird days demand weird decisions. 

Tenzo watches the leaden eye to close, long eyelashes creating shadows on the skin, and knows this wouldn’t last long. He has only a few minutes before Kakashi would start over again, so why not. Tenzo leans and kisses both of his eyes now closed. He’d usually get kicked on the very attempt, but now Kakashi just takes his kisses in, silent and weak. If Tenzo ever objected to senpai's little Uchiha quest he would have stopped by now.

But he never did anyway.

***

Kakashi caresses Shisui's thigh with long and tender movements, making him raise it higher. I know very well it feels so vulnerable, he smiles to himself, when Shisui moans and starts trembling. There’s a familiar chakra approaching. Good. Good for him. Very nice timing. That required profound data collection, planning, and pin-point accuracy. 

Itachi opens the door and Kakashi turns, licking his lips and making sure Itachi hears Shisui’s gasped moans, sees Shisui's blushed face, messed up uniform, and Kakashi's hand right on his thigh.

Itachi freezes for a painfully long moment and Kakashi drinks it to the last beat. Lost, unraveled, undone Shisui with head cast back and gaze unfocused, and shocked Itachi with reddened face and eyes wide open. Kakashi notices his half-open mouth and smirks to himself. 

But today he's full of mercy. So, he turns back to Shisui covering him from sight with his body and taking Shisui's lips, and then slowly following the curve of his neck and kissing lightly behind his ear, and Shisui groans. Shisui is so freaking loud.

Shoji gets shut with a firm sound, and Kakashi smiles right into Shisui's throat. Kakashi wanted to make use of these gorgeous black curls of his, but it can wait for another time. Kakashi is sure there will be another time, so he slowly strokes Shisui's thighs now with both of his hands getting them higher and higher. Shisui's breeches fit into his palms so nicely, and Uchiha moans and tries to arch, to escape being this painfully intimate, this closely touched, but Kakashi didn't make it this far just to let him go. He doesn't want to fuck Shisui, he wants to have him, so everything even his erection can wait. Kakashi kisses him deep and wet, as he slips into his trousers caressing the bare skin of his back and waist and then going down parting Shisui's breeches carefully, playing with the delicate curves, as Shisui twists and tenses and rubs as close to the fire he has been avoiding far too long as he has never been before, short sobbing moans coming out his mouth. 

“Aren’t you fed up with the pain,” whispers Kakashi into his ear stroking right in between his breeches.

Shisui's black eyes have lost all the sparks as he meets Kakashi's gaze, and Kakashi lifts him a bit against the wall and smiles with swollen lips. Shisui's body feels strained as he gives one more look into Kakashi's eyes and drops his head right into Kakashi's shoulder biting him to the blood while Kakashi ribs his cock against him and Shisui cums with a groan and blood spotted mouth.

Kakashi lets him calm down, getting his hands out of his trousers, Shisui's loud breath touching his ear. It feels so like Tenzo, that Kakashi takes Shisui up and carries him to the futon.

“Wait, I…,” but Shisui still cannot catch his breath.

“What,” murmurs Kakashi, placing him on the blue blanket and feeling the blanking disappointment growing fast and strong in the chest. So, this is it? One bite, which is even not as deep as an ordinary training scratch, and orgasm, and here we are? “Is it wrong?”

Shisui looks so sorely young without this bright smile of his and his palms linger on Kakashi's shoulders.

“I want to help you, you still are…”

Kakashi leans in and leaves a slight kiss on his right eyebrow before pulling his mask up again. He had to do it to make the aftereffects stronger and more lasting. Tenzo showed him how efficient it is, so it’s a good way to end this conversation and leave. However, he couldn’t have made himself go for the eyes as Tenzo did, and he needs all his experience to maintain a straight face. Hollow disappointment and corroding disgust are the only things he feels now, but this is no place to show any of these. There’s no such place at all. 

Shisui forgets how to breathe and Kakashi sniffs to himself disappearing with shunshin. At least he has played this part well enough. As for his itching hardness… He has Tenzo for it. 

***

Itachi rushes to the training grounds praying to some unknown entity nobody meets him. He's hard and he needs to handle it. Not only that, but he also needs to get rid of Shisui's flushed needy face with these black eyes filled with lust and life. Itachi carefully trains with sword and kunai, choosing to ignore completely Shisui's voice moaning lowly at the back of his head. 

It took Kakashi only several weeks of thoughtful help in training and a single case of him and his squad coming to Shisui's team aid to get invited to the house they share since their parents are gone. To be honest, Itachi was so shocked to realize they're coming to help Shisui that time he almost fell out of the squad tactics. 

It takes him several hours to pretend he has forgotten… Everything and he decides to return.

He has nowhere else to return after all.

Shisui lies on the futon and can’t remember the taste of Kakashi’s lips nor does he remember where he used to touch him. It came upon him like a huge silver-green ocean wave and came through him and nothing is left except itching skin under the summer sun. His thoughts even can’t linger on what has happened.

But Itachi’s shock is something he would need to address anyway. 

And there are light steps in the corridor, fast to pass his room as soon as possible.

“Itachi,” calls Shisui, and the soft sound stops abruptly. “Could you please come in?”

Shoji gets closed cautiously, but Itachi stays at the very entrance with his head dropped as black strands from his half-undone ponytail lay loosely on his shoulders. Shisui feels his heart clench with worry and pain. This is the cost of his pleasure, a price to pay for Kakashi’s silver hair, his quick knowledgeable mouth, and deep understanding in a leaden eye.

And it wasn’t even him who had to pay that price. 

Shisui makes his way to Itachi in less than four seconds, grabbing him close, feeling him shiver and linger as he whispers in his ear how much he loves him. Finally, after a series of held breaths, Itachi relaxes, squeezing his fingers on Shisui’s shirt.

He wouldn’t let him go. Not today. Not now.

Never. 

***

Kakashi searches the body of their now-dead aim looking for a precious scroll, but it’s nowhere to be found. He looks back shortly, Itachi guarding the entrance to the hut and surroundings, kohai watching his back like a shadow, and slows down, getting on one knee near the corpse.

The scroll is in the case of a size of a half-thumb, finally remembers Kakashi the line from the mission page, oh, yep, as simple as that.

He lays aside the longer sword and pulls out a kunai without a second thought. Clothes on the dead body undone as he dissects an abdominal reaching for the stomach. It’s not long since their aim has died so blood isn’t still, and it’s irritating, having it covering the gloves, making kunai slippery and movements not as accurate as usual.

The skin busts out with a dry sound barely audible. Then the muscles are gone and Kakashi searches through the remnants of the last food their aim ate until he feels the sharp edge with his fingertips. So, here it is. Kakashi loosely ribs blood and half-digested food off the case with the aim’s clothing and suddenly catches the red gaze.

Itachi’s disgust is almost touchable.

Kakashi gets up in a single movement letting both sword and kunai slide back to their respective places and checks the hut. They shouldn’t leave any clues.

“Time’s up,” reminds Tenzo.

“Mission completed,” echoes Kakashi. “To the first planned retreat camp. Quickly.” 

For the next three hours, there is only a roaring winter wind in Kakashi’s ears and mind.

***

“Let him go,” whispers Tenzo when Kakashi’s turn to watch over them is ending. Itachi is long asleep, and they wouldn’t wake him till it’s time to continue their rush back to Konoha. The gap in experience and stamina is leaving a mark on their squad tactics. When Itachi first heard of it, Kakashi had to show him in full detail that it’s a better choice. 

“Why?”

“It’s better tactics,” Kakashi instantly notices a hint of a tired warm smile in Tenzo’s eyes, “With him.”

Kakashi looks up to the north-eastern horizon still pale with a silvery light of the waning winter moon. It’s a nice point, quite coherent with Itachi’s temper. But there’s more to it. Chasing calls for strength, but he is tired. Itachi should have known better what is required of them all.

Tenzo’s palm appears on his shoulder but Kakashi jerks off in one snappy movement. He will fuck the living light out of kohai for this very suggestion when they return.

***

Lord Hokage sees them fit enough to show the effects of their mission, and Kakashi blinks watching the characters from the scroll building into the sensor barrier and then disappearing into crisp cold air. Kakashi swallows. This is what he is for.

Kakashi still feels anger burning in his temples for letting Itachi leave Anbu headquarters like that this time. It would have been so appropriate to start with the third part of his plan now. Shisui was waiting for them, his cheeks turning bright red when Kakashi meets his glance, his eyes lingering, following, stroking, longing. Almost teasing. Kakashi looks back, gaze dark and deep, and full of promise. However dull he turned out to be, there’s still a point in keeping it going.

Maybe if he yearns well enough, he will make something interesting out of himself.

Tenzo is found in the kitchen, steam from a teapot disappearing in coolish air. They’ve only just returned, with Tenzo being the first to take a shower, and the small house feels borrowed. Not before long, Kakashi knows, the smell of curry spreading fast out of the pot boiling on the fire.

The skin is cold, the bruises and cuts hurt, and the belly is filled with emptiness and the sense of ice crushing. Tenzo is always warm, and maybe it’s time to wrap him off, see what exactly makes him feel like that, thinks Kakashi off-speed and locks his eyes on a familiar silhouette. Upon hearing his steps approaching, Tenzo slowly throws his wet brown head back and closes his eyes, eyelashes short and soft against a palm.

And Kakashi leans forward, taking what is given.


End file.
